Snow For The Lord
by Felcie
Summary: Imperial era, China. Ichigo Kurosaki, a Japanese Lord comes into the Forbidden City, where lives a beautiful young girl called Rukia...


_First, I want to apologize for all the mistakes you might find all along the text. English isn't my mother tongue._

_I've written that short story for a Secret Santa on a site. The person I wrote this for said __in her wish list__, between a lot of other things, that she liked Ichigo and Toshiro but not yaoi__. So I've made this. :S_

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the manga Bleach and its author, Tite Kubo.**_  
><em>

**Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki X Rukia Kuchiki**

**Lemon: No.**

* * *

><p><em>This story takes place during Imperial era in China.<em>

'Hisana!'

The young woman sighed.

'Rukia. What do you want?'

'I don't know, uhm… what about an answer? I hope you realize you haven't replied to me yet.'

'I realized yesterday already.'

'And? I can't always figure things out by myself, sis', you gotta help me here.'

Hisana sighed again.

'Help your language first, then we will see.'

Rukia looked up to heaven.

'Dear sister, would you please answer to my question? Why is a lord from Japan coming here? Are we at war?'

'If we were, he will not come here, not without his army.'

Rukia agreed to that but, still, she did not really understand the purpose of that meeting. China and Japan never even talked to each other before… What changed? She couldn't help but wondered and be worried. Something happened.

'Is it Byakuya's decision?'

'Why would it? It's not always your brother's fault.'

'You mean, your husband…' whispered Rukia. 'I suppose I have no choice but to spy then, sis'!'

The girl left before her sister could say anything. It was forbidden to run in the palace. Actually, nothing was allowed in the Forbidden City. Especially not strangers. Rukia never understood why, she liked people, no matter from where they were and how pure their blood was. Hisana said she was too naive. Rukia didn't see things that way. She knew perfectly what was wrong and what was right because she was close to the people. How could the emperor reign without seeing even once who he was reigning over? Rukia never thought she was smarter than her grand-father, of course not, but she knew one thing: what you can't see can kill you… Talking about that, someone was behind her. Who? She focused. The other was light, agile. She relaxed and sighed.

'Soi Fon, your job is to protect me, not to scare me to death.'

'How can I protect you if you can't protect yourself when you're without me? Come, the Japanese lords are here!'

'Here? What do you mean by here?' Rukia asked, following anyway her servant. 'I thought they would be here tonight!'

'In the _Allowed_ City, if I may say.'

'Well, you said it.' mocked Rukia. 'I guess I should wear something else, right?'

'You should, my Lady, you definitely should.'

Rukia smiled and entered her room. She had to wear something discreet. Black maybe? She wanted to look good, though, if she met the Lord… Soi Fon laughed behind her.

'Do you plan to seduce the Lord, dressed like that?'

Rukia blushed. It did cross her mind.

'We shall go, now, my Lord.'

Ichigo kept on walking, ignoring his uncle. Sosuke Aizen hesitated but decided to follow anyway. Why did Isshin choose him? Because he was the only one patient enough to bear Ichigo. Indeed. The problem was Ichigo perfectly knew that and played with his patience…

'Isn't that a beautiful city, Sosuke-san?'

'Yes, wonderful. I heard the Forbidden City was much prettier. Shall we?'

Ichigo turned around to look at his uncle.

'Nice try.'

'What is so interesting here?'

'Well, there's life! Palaces are so boring and depressing… Don't say otherwise, I know why you never are in the palace.'

'I don't mind palaces, actually. It depends of what you do in it…'

'And what do you do in there? I'm curious…'

'Please, don't be. I won't answer.' replied Aizen with an amused smile.

'A hint?'

'Nothing you will ever do.'

'Oh my God, I knew you were killing people for dad.'

Aizen raised an eyebrow. The fact that his nephew never smiled didn't help to know when he was serious and when he was not. He finally sighed.

'Be careful, Ichigo, somebody is watching us.'

'How surprising. I wonder why. Is it because we are Japanese? Or because we are in China? Maybe both?'

'Shut up. Please.'

Ichigo wondered how is uncle did that. Always smiling gently, even with his sword on your throat.

'You're looking for two girls. Discreet but not that much. One is very pretty, by the way.'

'So you noticed.'

'Of course I did. I said pretty, remember?'

'Go on your horse. Now.'

Ichigo thought it was wiser to don't reply to that and do as he was said to. Aizen might be… no, might seem as sweet as a candy, he wasn't. Not at all. He felt the look of Hitsugaya on him. Oh, great, now, the little captain, as he liked to call him, was upset too. He forgot he didn't like to wait.

'Am I that handsome that you can't stop looking at me?' asked Ichigo, looking at the white hair boy next to him.

'I can't stop looking at you because it is what I am supposed to do and my task isn't easier with your foolish behaviour.'

Ichigo gave up. The young boy was only 13 years old but he wasn't a child anymore. He actually was his personal assassin, his protector. Ichigo knew he could trust him. The boy looked up towards the Forbidden City. This place was a place we couldn't trust. Soon we will be locked up here with only 50 men to protect him. He was a host, they said. A host at least choose to be one. His father sent him here for a purpose he did not know. He had the feeling the real mission was for his uncle and he was just an excuse, a cover.

'Toshiro, why am I here?'

'Because your father asked.'

'And why did he?'

'I heard Byakuya wanted to meet you and your uncle.'

'Isn't that a very Japanese name for the heir…'

'The emperor's wife was, I suppose she chose the name.'

'I didn't know… Will he be the next emperor?'

'Ask to your uncle. He knows more about that kind of things than me.'

'He knows more than anyone, unfortunately…'

Ichigo remained quiet until they arrived at the doors. It was really impressive, the boy felt so small here. And he knew it would only be the beginning. But he wasn't scared, he never was and never would be. As his father said, life was too short to be afraid. The two men next to him didn't know fear either and it was the same for the men behind. He was safe.

'Ichigo' whispered Aizen to his ears.

Where was he, already? Oh yeah. He got off his horse and followed his uncle. Hitsugaya came too but the soldiers not. They were hosts. And, now, all he had to do was to bow and wait for his uncle to do the job. That was easy. But his look couldn't help but to see something he saw before. A pretty young girl. He knew that his surprise was in his eyes and that she would see it. Good. Now, they were connected. It would be then easy to talk with her; they were already talking, somehow. With elegance, the young man left behind his uncle.

'What was that for?'

'You know, don't ask'

Aizen smiled.

'Then I suppose I shall leave you now.'

'You suppose well.'

Hitsugaya frowned but didn't say anything. He just knew his master was up to something. Ichigo looked at him with that terrifying sparkling thing in his eye… Yes, he was definitely up to something.

'Aren't you cold, Toshiro? Maybe you should, I don't know, rest a little?'

'No, I am not, I'm from Hokkaido… Why would you dismiss me?'

'Well-'

Ichigo couldn't end his sentence that a very pleasant perfume reached him. So here she was. The young man turned around to look at the lady in front of him. She had surprising blue eyes for a Chinese girl but her hair had that beautiful black and seemed so soft… He knew she was scrutinizing him too. It wasn't something he wasn't used to. His red hair was enough to attract attention.

'Soi Fon, can you show to this young boy the palace?'

Even her voice was soft, but he could feel pride and courage in it.

'With pleasure, my Lady.'

Hitsugaya let her take him, not without killing Ichigo with his look before. The boy understood quickly that he would have to apologize later.

'So, you saw me.'

'I did. And I wonder why a princess like you was in the streets.'

'Oh, just wandering.'

'Is that so? You wander quite far from your palace, you should be more careful.'

'You don't believe me.'

'I think you wanted to see me.'

'Nonsense! Why would I?'

Ichigo shrugged and started to walk.

'Show me your favourite place, here.'

'Call me at least by my name.'

'So, you have one? I'm sorry, I didn't hear it…'

She blushed, confused.

'Rukia. I am Rukia.'

'Then, Rukia, can you take me somewhere pleasant?'

The young girl put her arm around his without even tremble a little. He could feel pride in her moves too. But it wasn't the kind of unbearable pride some of noble birth had. She was a bit like him, she didn't fit here, with all that gold and those conspiracies.

'This is my secret garden.'

Ichigo looked around him. The place was indeed quite secret. A small court paved in white with a single but powerful tree at its centre. Ichigo could imagine the long red leaves of it during spring.

'There are also flowers here. It's beautiful during spring.'

'There is still one flower here.' pointed out Ichigo.

'Really? Where?' Rukia asked before realizing that he wasn't talking about a real flower but her.

Once again, she blushed because of him. He smiled and sat on the bench. She hesitated and then sat next to him.

'Why are you here?' she finally asked.

'I wish I knew! My uncle must have some business here and I must look pretty to cover it up…'

'I guess you do.'

'Cover it up?'

'Look pretty.'

He didn't reply to that and seemed a bit confused. Rukia wanted to shout for joy. There, she could disturb him too.

'How long will you stay here?'

'One month, maybe less.'

'It's not that much.'

'It takes time to come here, young lady.'

'Yeah… This is my room, just here. So, if you want, you can come to my secret garden and bother me, sometimes.'

'I would love to, thank you…'

Rukia thought about what she just said and couldn't help but to blush an other time. Did she really… Oh God, she did! She invited him to come visit her in her room anytime. Happily, he didn't seem to have understood things that way. And, during the month, nothing happened between us. Rukia was relieved, even if he was teasing her sometimes, he never tried anything. She talked about it with Soi Fon who talked about it with Hitsugaya, with whom she was close now, and he said: 'he must like her'. Did he? And if so, how? Like a friend or something more, she couldn't say. At first, she thought it was easy to know what was in his mind, but, now, she wasn't so sure. She felt kindness but also sadness in him. She jumped when someone knocked. A red hair young man appeared.

'Hi, did I scare you?'

'Yeah, you did. But I was in my thoughts…'

'What were you thinking of?' he asked while sitting next to her.

'I was thinking about you actually.'

'Really? Why?'

'Why do you seem so sad?'

'Because I'm leaving soon, I guess. I liked being with you…'

'Do not avoid my question.'

'I'm not. This is why I am currently sad.'

'And before, why were you?'

Ichigo sighed. She wouldn't give up, he knew that.

'I miss something in my life that would give it colours.' he finally replied.

'Is there anything I could do?'

'I just feel alone, you know…'

'Well, then, I can help, right?'

Finally, after one month, she did it. He blushed.

'Your hair is longer, isn't it? Than when we first met.'

'Seriously? Is this how you will avoid this conversation?'

'Can't those three days we have left be as perfect as the others before?'

'Do as if we aren't attracted to each other is perfect?' Rukia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo shrugged. Rukia had to prevent herself from killing him. But her anger was in her eyes. So many things were in her eyes, Ichigo could tell. Was he the only one to notice?

'Snow'

'What?'

'This is what I want and what will make me happy. Bring me snow and I will give you honesty.'

'You must be joking, right?'

'Never. Deal?'

'Uh… I guess?'

'Perfect. Can I stay here tonight?'

Rukia agreed, she was used to it. Besides, it was safer to have him here than wandering alone in the Forbidden City. Some wanted him and his uncle dead, from what she heard. She supposed he was aware of it but he never showed it. And, about Aizen. Well, it was foolish to just even think about killing him. He was dangerous, she can feel it. And the fact that Ichigo wasn't afraid of him at all and was even teasing him said enough about his own strength. The man lying next to her was not less dangerous than his uncle…

'Why don't you want to do it with me?' she whispered.

'Snow, then I'll answer.'

'You are so annoying, sometimes…'

Ichigo smiled gently and took her in his arms.

'Sorry.'

Rukia sighed but she was actually happy. Sort of. Ichigo's warmth was soothing. She quickly fell asleep. She was wondering all night, though: how could she bring snow? She wasn't a goddess or anything, only a 16 years old girl who fell in love with a complicated foreign Lord. She had to pray. A lot. She woke up early and took her clothes off here. She did not care if Ichigo might see her, she had to hurry. She had only three days left, after all. Soi Fon caught her in a corridor.

'To where are you running like that?'

'To pray! For snow!'

'What? Wait! Why?'

'Because I need to know if he loves me too, of course!'

Soi Fon watched her mistress without understanding. Where was the link between snow and Ichigo?

'I heard she was praying since yesterday. For snow.'

'Really?' asked Ichigo, even though a kind smile appeared on his face.

'What did you say to her?' Aizen sighed.

'Why me?'

'There's no logic so I guess it's from you'

'Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny.'

'Prepare anything you have to prepare tomorrow and say goodbye to anyone you will miss…'

'It's finally the moment, isn't it? I can't believe nobody's dead…'

'Not yet. I never realized we shared the same sense of humour.'

'You mean, the annoying and not funny one? Yeah, we do. Where is Hitsugaya?'

'With Soi Fon, I suppose. But not too far from you, don't worry.'

'Such a relief' mumbled Ichigo.

He left his uncle when Byakuya came and went to where Rukia was. Of course he knew she was praying and why she was. He never thought she would do that just for snow. Somehow, he wanted that to work. He wasn't a believer, not really, but, why not this time. He had a reason to pray too. If there was snow, he wanted to be brave enough. Be honest was not that easy sometimes, even for him. Unlike his uncle, he had never lied in his life. Maybe he was only 16 and maybe this would happen later in his life. But, for now, he made a promise and he did not intend to break it. That promise was his gift to her, as a host and a bit more.

'Do you think this is why we're here? That I had to meet her?'

Hitsugaya sighed. Gently, for once.

'Maybe. Fate does not have the same plans that men, after all.'

'Are you sure that you're only 13?'

'Being smarter than you doesn't make me older.'

Ichigo agreed but didn't say it. He had his pride. Instead, he watched Rukia a bit longer and went then to her room. He liked that place too. There was this perfume, again. It was hers. Delicate but strong enough to stay here all day without her being here too. The young man lay in her bed, falling slowly asleep. It was like she was here too, against him, in his arms. Oh, he knew how much he would miss her, soon. Too soon. When he opened his eyes, she was here, where he dreamt she would be. Now, he could really fall asleep.

'Ichigo! Wake up! Now! '

The boy gave up before even trying to fight. Rukia was too strong for him. At least the morning.

'What?' he whispered, still asleep and eyes closed.

'I did it!'

'Uhmm?'

'Open your eyes!'

Ichigo did as he was said and looked at the wonderful sight in front of him. He actually never saw Rukia with her hair down. It was indeed longer. But why was she sitting on him? Another Chinese mystery…

'Eyes open' he said, yawning.

'Haven't you heard? I did it!'

'Did what?'

'Dear, you are so slow in the morning…' sighed Rukia. 'Take a look outside.'

Ichigo got up and faced an entirely white garden.

'What happened?'

'I think it's called snow.'

Ichigo looked at Rukia, amazed. She actually did it.

'Honesty hour, now.'

He smiled and lay on the bed.

'I am all yours' he said, playing with her hair.

'Do you… like me?'

'I do.'

'Then, why…'

'Because I will miss you. We might not see each other ever again. It was easier to miss a friend than a lover.'

'It's stupid. What about regret? If we have that chance only once, what's the point if we don't take it?'

'What if you're pregnant because of me?'

'Then, we will have to stay forever together.'

Ichigo looked at her. She was ready. Was he? He got up again. Their faces were close. She slipped her fingers in his hair and made the first move. With her lips against his, all he had to do was to open his mouth and let the rest happen. He never realized until now how much he wanted to kiss her, be with her…

'Come.' she whispered.

'I think I just did.'

Ichigo couldn't avoid a kick and didn't try to, anyway. He deserved this one.

'Come as in get dressed and follow me.'

The young man found some clothes of him here and there and went outside. It was cold but beautiful. The snow and Rukia playing with it. Just beautiful.

'So, how is my gift?' she asked, proud.

He laughed, a real and happy laugh.

'Perfect.'

* * *

><p><em>There it is. It's quite short but I hope you like it anyway! That is actually my first fanfiction wrote in English, I hope it wasn't that bad lol And thanks already for your reviews!<em>

_Love, Felcie._


End file.
